


西弗勒斯与西里斯与驴

by Xinix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: 斯内普看了他一眼，咬着棉花含含糊糊地问：“你是谁？”西里斯闻言一怔，继而一脸坏笑地拿纸巾擦掉他嘴角的口水，回答道：“我是你的心，你的魂，你这辈子最爱的人。”“你看上去很轻浮。不是我喜欢的类型。”————————麻药梗，术后失忆狂夸老婆漂亮。一发完。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	西弗勒斯与西里斯与驴

苦口婆心地念叨了将近半个月，西里斯终于说服斯内普去医院拔掉那几颗该死的智齿。

他预约了牙医，拖着老大不情愿的斯内普进了牙科医院。在前台填表格的时候他跟小护士们打听了一下当值牙医的医术，斯内普坐在等候室的沙发上，看起来消沉极了。

“放心，她们说今天的医生是郡里最好的。”

斯内普没有理他，直到医生叫到他的名字，自顾自地走进了诊室。西里斯跟在他后面，看着他瘦了一圈的背影，心疼得不行。

医生让斯内普躺到医疗床上，开始为他初步检查。牙床肿得厉害，口腔内窥镜根本放不进去，稍有动作人就疼得直掉眼泪，景象之惨烈看得一旁的西里斯直打哆嗦。医生见他症状如此严重，只好一边给他拍X光，一边问询陪同人。

等牙医指着照片里那些东倒西歪的阻生齿讲解完病情和手术安排，西里斯便存心不让斯内普好过似的，跟在牙医后面鹦鹉学舌强调着病情再拖延下去的恶果，控诉着斯内普总是不听人劝的“恶行”。所以斯内普也不让他好过，抬脚踢开了西里斯为他脱鞋的手。

“别闹！”

西里斯重新抓住他的脚腕，鼓出的踝骨令他一时间想入非非（拜这该死的牙疼所赐，他们有些日子没做了），尽管他的动作只停下了两秒，斯内普依然敏锐地察觉到了他的心思。他推开他，固执地缩回脚，自己脱掉皮鞋整齐地摆放在床下，躺倒在床用眼神示意对方“可以滚蛋了”。好吧好吧，西里斯举手投降，你生病你最大。

当听见麻醉师说要对自己施行全身麻醉时，斯内普腾地一下坐了起来。他本能地排斥自己落入任人宰割的境地，比划着手势想要拒绝。西里斯哪儿管他那些细腻的心思，联合麻醉师把他摁在医疗床上，一针下去，没过多久人便失去了意识。

手术进行得很顺利，牙医把那些倒着长的阻生齿一片一片切下来，再取出牙根，得知二人是情侣关系，还将唯一一颗完整拔除的智齿留给了西里斯做纪念。

西里斯跑前跑后地缴费、取药、办理手续，等忙完这一切回到医疗床前，斯内普已经醒了。

“嘿，瞧啊，”他把那颗智齿举到斯内普眼前，故作姿态地说：“我打算拿它做个戒指，或者胸针，成品暂时命名为‘西弗勒斯之泪’，你觉得怎么样？”

斯内普看了他一眼，咬着棉花含含糊糊地问：“你是谁？”

西里斯闻言一怔，继而一脸坏笑地拿纸巾擦掉他嘴角的口水，回答道：“我是你的心，你的魂，你这辈子最爱的人。”

斯内普眯起眼睛仔细打量他。

“怎么？你不信？你忘了自己是怎么跟我求爱的了？”

“你看上去很轻浮。不是我喜欢的类型。”

斯内普翻了个白眼，成功逗笑了西里斯。

“哦，是吗？说说看，你喜欢什么类型的？”

“聪明，稳重，温和，相貌平平，”斯内普认真而缓慢地说，“女性。”

西里斯笑得更开怀了。

“真遗憾啊，除了聪明，我一个没中。”

斯内普不再作声，他的唾液不停地在分泌，溢出的口水顺着下颌流向脖子，弄得他很不舒服。西里斯帮他清理了一下，漫不经心地说：“不过，莉莉也不怎么符合你的这个标准。”

“莉莉·伊万斯？”

“好嘛，你记不得我，却还记得她。对，莉莉·伊万斯，”西里斯哼了一声，满怀恶意地补充道，“又或者莉莉·波特。”

“莉莉·波特？”

斯内普重复着，艰难地抬头向西里斯求证。而西里斯，没能如期收获报复的快感，烦躁地把纸巾撕成了条。

“对，你的莉莉嫁给詹姆·波特了！”

“不！她怎么可以嫁给詹姆·波特！”

斯内普突然大声喊起来，附近的护士不得不出声提醒西里斯不要刺激病人，西里斯嘟囔着“明明是病人在刺激我”，强压下去舌尖那句“她们孙子都出生了”，没好气地威胁斯内普：“你再喊叫，我就把你暗恋莉莉的事情告诉这里的每一个人。”

威胁快速见效，不过西里斯高兴不起来，尤其是斯内普还恶狠狠地瞪着他。他瞪回去，把护士的叮嘱抛到脑后，尖酸刻薄地说：“不嫁给詹姆，难不成还嫁给你吗？”

斯内普一脸受伤地收回眼神，呜咽了起来：“不，她不肯原谅我……”

他肿着整张脸，眼眶发红，看上去可怜极了，西里斯有点后悔让他想起了伤心事。

“换个话题吧，除了莉莉和詹姆以外，你还记得谁？”

斯内普努力地想了想：“西里斯·布莱克。”

听到自己的名字，西里斯眼睛一亮，笑吟吟地追问起来：“他怎么样？”

斯内普先是蹙着眉头，再又眨了眨眼，断断续续地回答：“黑色的头发，深灰色的眼睛，傻大个子，长得还行……”

“长得还行？”西里斯忍不住打断他，“你管那叫长得还行？你可真行。你倒是给我说说看，以你的审美标准，谁算长得漂亮的？”

“……莉莉。”

“打住！是我不好，我不该问。”

抽了两张面巾纸，西里斯重重地擦了一遍斯内普的嘴，尽管后者因为麻药的作用还感觉不到疼。斯内普的视线随着他的动作落在他身上，过了一会儿，他突然说：“还有你。”

“我怎么了？”

“你，长得漂亮。”

西里斯哑然失笑：“你刚刚可不是这么说的。”

斯内普没有立即反驳，他睁圆了眼睛，抬起手，指尖轻轻碰了一下西里斯的下巴，“很漂亮。”

丢掉脏纸团，西里斯心花怒放：“那我跟莉莉比呢？谁更漂亮？”

他的好男朋友，魔药大师斯内普，用看白痴的眼神瞥了他一眼：“那当然是莉莉更漂亮了。”

接着，他还无视了西里斯的咬牙切齿，理所当然地说：“看你一副要哭的样子，安慰一下你，你还当真了。”弄得西里斯哭笑不得。

“得了吧，西弗，你可不是会安慰人的那一型。”

医疗床上的男人陷入了沉默，西里斯把他扶起来，让他坐在床沿，然后蹲下来给他穿上鞋子。斯内普低头看看他，又看看自己放在对方膝头上的脚，露出了不满的表情。等西里斯给他系好鞋带，要拉他站起来时，他把手缩到了身后。

“我有恋人了。”

西里斯保持着单膝跪地的姿势，扶着床沿笑得花枝乱颤：“哦？你觉得我在取悦你？还是说，占你的便宜？”

斯内普恼怒地瞪着他，右手下意识地摸到腰间找魔杖。

“放松放松，”西里斯举起双手站了起来，“我不扶你，你自己能站起来吗？”

斯内普点了一下头，然后无动于衷。很显然，他不愿意听从眼前这个笑得合不拢嘴的人。西里斯掏出怀表看了一眼，时间还早，干脆搬了把椅子面对他坐下，想到此时的恋人认不出自己，郁闷之余，坏心眼张牙舞爪地冒了出来。

“那你觉得，我跟西里斯·布莱克谁更漂亮？”

斯内普看似老大不情愿地说：“你。”

西里斯忍着笑，继续问：“那西里斯·布莱克跟莉莉·伊万斯，谁更漂亮？”

这一次斯内普没有立即给出回答，他沉思了几秒，皱起眉，像是在做思想斗争，最终，他移开了视线，转而看向别处。

“怎么不说话了？”

西里斯戳了戳他的膝盖，不见他反应，又戳了戳，重复了几次，斯内普没好气地瞪向他：“我不想回答！”

“哦？为什么？”

“这涉及到理智与情感的冲突。”说完，他还嘟起了嘴。

西里斯好笑地看着他：“那你可以回答两次，一次基于理智，一次基于情感。”

斯内普想了想，慢慢地回答道：“基于理智，那当然是西里斯·布莱克更好看。”

西里斯连忙假借咳嗽隐藏起笑意。

“抱歉，请继续。”

“基于情感，”斯内普再度皱起眉，他犹豫了稍许，说：“那还是西里斯·布莱克更好看。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

西里斯忍不住放声大笑，“这有区别吗？”

“有区别！”斯内普一脸严肃，“客观理智地说，西里斯是更好看一些。但是从感情的角度出发，因为我喜欢他，所以会觉得他更好看。”

西里斯笑得快要从椅子上滑下去了。

“所以，你觉得我比西里斯·布莱克好看，而莉莉比我好看，但是西里斯·布莱克比莉莉好看？”

斯内普稍加思索，非常肯定地一点头，引得西里斯又爆发出一阵狂笑。

“见鬼，我好像笑岔气了，”西里斯一手抵在自己肋下，另一手抹掉眼角溢出的泪水，“天，我脸都笑酸了……”

他没能控制好自己的情绪，笑得栽进斯内普怀里。斯内普一脸嫌弃地推开他，如果不是麻醉药的药效还没散尽，估计能给西里斯掀翻了去。

“抱歉，我好多了，”扶着床沿直起身，西里斯抿了抿嘴唇，终于控制住了自己，“既然得出答案并不难，为什么你一开始拒绝回答？”

斯内普低下头，气氛突然变得有些沉重。

“因为如果我承认西里斯比莉莉好看，就等于背叛了莉莉。可西里斯确实更好看……”

室内突然传来一声驴叫，斯内普顺着声音的来源抬起头，看到椅子上的那个漂亮男人笑得几乎要背过气去了。

“有什么好笑的！”

“这当然噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……哦不……哈哈哈哈哈嗝……抱歉，等一下……唔呼呼呼哈哈哈哈哈……我好了，我好了，真的，我不笑了，把镊子放下，西弗，别伤到自己，我不笑了，我发誓。”

小心翼翼地从斯内普手里拿过镊子，西里斯咬住口腔内壁，争取不再笑出声来。他的表情扭曲在一起，十分滑稽，反倒把斯内普逗乐了。

他笑得太放松，太无害，以至于西里斯都不忍心再继续捉弄他。他深情地望着他的西弗勒斯，双手习惯性地放在对方膝头，不料还没放稳就被对方无情地打到一边。

哦，差点忘了，自己现在不是西里斯·布莱克。

“你觉得我比西里斯·布莱克好看在哪儿？”

“你没他那么讨厌。”

“不对，你刚刚还说喜欢他呢。”

“喜欢他跟讨厌他又不冲突。”

西里斯又想笑了：“那你都喜欢他什么？”

斯内普掰着手指头，一个一个数了起来：“聪明，有创造力，重感情，品味不错，举止优雅，大多数时候很有活力，人缘也好，长得还行。”

“你就一定要管那叫‘还行’？好吧，你开心就行。那你又讨厌他什么？”

斯内普看着自己的手指，一根一根给掰了回去：“冲动，粘人，爱唠叨，有时候多愁善感，有时候没心没肺，做事不计后果，感情迟钝，总是招蜂引蝶还不自知，性欲过于旺盛。”

看到西里斯举起一只手来，斯内普顿了顿，多年教职生涯养成的习惯让他下意识地冲西里斯颔首示意，允许他发言。

“请问，你觉得他……活儿怎么样？”

要是放在以往，西里斯敢在公共场合这么问斯内普，绝对是见不到明天的太阳了。但是今天，斯内普神志不清的今天，他非但没有死，甚至还得到了答案！

“根据我的个人体验与感受，硬件实力A，技术水平E，持久力可以给到O。不过因为没有参照组，我的结论缺乏客观性。”

那头驴又出现了。

这一次，西里斯直接滑到了医疗床下面，而斯内普也终于忍无可忍，抬脚踢了他的屁股。被踢的人就势在地上打了个滚，吃力地趴在椅子上想要平复自己的心情。

“哦，梅林啊，你太可爱了……”

斯内普居高临下地看着他，哼了一声：“你想都别想，我的心是属于西里斯的。”

五分钟后，西里斯带着斯内普还有那头不幸罹患哮喘的驴被赶出了医院。

又过了五分钟，因为当街强吻不认得他的斯内普，西里斯被打掉了半颗牙，张着血盆大口带着斯内普和驴重新回到了手术室。


End file.
